


The New York Complex

by KingKrys



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt heads to New York with a fake girlfriend on his arm and a one night stand that just won’t go away. Throw in some new friends and Kurt finds himself riding a roller coaster of relationships. Lets just hope he can keep it together before they find out who he really is</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New York Complex

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full summary of the story: kurt and quinn are fake dating. sam is kurt’s best friend and is also bi and can’t decide half the time if he likes kurt or quinn more and decides that stripping may just be the answer to his recent money problem. blaine is kurt’s secret is ex-boyfriend that no one knew about, except quinn. sebastian is the really hot and kinda skanky guy who is chasing kurt cause he’s positive he’s playing for his team and it has absolutely nothing to do with how jealous he’s feeling that some blonde jock is stealing all of kurt’s attention. santana is the lovely latina with a sharp tongue that sings at a night club and even though she likes to flirt with the customers at the bar, quinn being one of them, at the end of the night she’s going home to her long time girlfriend brittany. oh and of course she just has to be friends with sebastian. rachel, whom for some reason quinn can’t get out of her head, is the girl who is determined to be on broadway or never get out of bed again and then there’s her on again off again boyfriend jesse st. james who’s favorite new past time seems to be putting down kurt’s half-brother, finn. and now it looks like puck, the guy who knocked up quinn back in high school, is back in their lives along with his friend mercedes who may just put santana out of a job. and then there is tina whom gets paired up with kurt on every project at nyu and okay he kinda does like her but that doesn’t explain why blaine is here all of a sudden and acting way too friendly with her new husband mike and why mike seems to have an awful lot of dance practices with santana’s girlfriend. and now kurt somehow finds himself in the middle of several messed up relationships while trying to hide his sexuality from the world and steer clear of a guy that doesn’t take no for an answer, and he might just be losing his only reason to keep saying no to a certain future broadway star. why the hell did kurt move to new york again?
> 
> The song at the beginning is called Chinatown by Kitten.

 

_I like the way that you walk._

_And maybe tonight, I can make you mine._

_And if it’s all right, we can dance in the white light._

_Kitten-Chinatown_

It has been two years since they started this endeavor of theirs. This silly game of ‘never fall in love’ and ‘never let anyone fall in love with you’. ‘Never let them touch you’. If they couldn’t get to your heart, they couldn’t hurt you. Kurt Hummel has been living by these exact words, breathing them in like smoke on a daily bases. Tonight wouldn’t be any different. It was exactly three days until Kurt and his best friend, also known as girlfriend to the general public, Quinn Fabray, was to leave for New York. They had both gotten into NYU which was great considering how bad they wanted to get out of Lima, Ohio. New York was where they belonged, or at least where Kurt liked to believe he belonged. He had been dreaming of the big city for years and constantly told anyone that was willing to listen; that he, Kurt Hummel, would be moving to New York and to look out for him because he was going to be a star. But tonight he was going to forget about New York, about school, about his future, and just live in the moment.

Dressed in black jeans that fit him almost like a second skin and an open vest with nothing beneath. His hair was perfectly coiled and his feet would be dancing in high laced up boots. This was his last night to go out and have some fun. Hopefully he could also score some ass tonight. Kurt may have seemed like a bit of a prude high school, but he has since shaved away such terms from anyone’s vocabulary when speaking of him. The first time he had sex had awkward but sweet. He always thought his first time would be with a dashing young man that would whisper loving words in his ear while he moved in and out of him, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. Unfortunately his first time had not been as magical as his fantasies had been. Hell, he didn’t even have sex with a guy at all. Kurt Hummel lost his virginity to non-other than Quinn Fabray.

They were both fifteen when it happened. No, not happened. Because it didn’t just happen. The entire thing had been planned out. Quinn had insisted they go into their sophomore year of high school no longer virgins. After a very unsettling freshmen year as ‘the fat lima loser and her fag’, both Kurt and Quinn were ready to turn the tables. Quinn had already joined a gym at the end of her horrible middle school reign and by the beginning of sophomore year she looked and felt like a brand new person. Kurt toned down his wardrobe and joined the football team where he ended up being praised after helping the team win their first football game of the season. Some still had their doubts about ‘gay boy’, but when Quinn stormed the halls in search of her boyfriend, only to shove Kurt up against the lockers to kiss him senseless, did he no longer get questioned about his sexuality. The jocks thought the past few years of a hard on gay-face must have just been a phase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt sent a text to Sam asking to cover for him, saying that he’d mostly be out all night. Lucky for him Sam had done this on several occasions and didn’t ask questions as to where Kurt was really going. Shoving his fake ID and some extra cash into his wallet, Kurt silent made his way through the house and out the door. He would hit up the mixed club first. Full of over eager college kids and high school teachers begging to be laid before the end of summer. Later he would make his way to Scandals, the only gay club in Lima, to find someone worthy enough to fuck.

For now he would knock back a couple of drinks with the only gay friend he had. (Unless he wanted to count Sam, but he didn’t know what Sam was half the time.) But Chandler was two-hundred percent gay and the only person in the world, besides Quinn, that also knew Kurt was gay. Chandler kept his secret and in return Kurt gave him sex. Or found someone for him to have sex with. Chandler met him inside, a long island ice tea waiting for him at the bar. They chatted for a few minutes before the downing the rest of their drinks and taking in the sweaty bodies grinding on each other to the booming music.

Kurt scanned the crowd until he caught the eye of a tall dark haired boy. The boy made his way closer and closer to Kurt until they were standing right in front of each other, bodies pressed together. Bright green eyes met blue ones until they disappeared. Kurt could feel hands tugging him closer and hot breath in his ear.

“My house or yours, Princess?” Kurt ignored the ‘princess’ comment pushed away from the hips rubbing against his own and the roaming hands greedily trying to tug up his shirt.

“You think you’re going to get me into your bed without me even knowing your name first? Sorry, I’m not that easy, honey.” Kurt said. He glanced over to where Chandler was watching with amusement before looking back at the boy who had become plastered to him once again. A smirk turned into a full on dashing smile making Kurt feel the strangest tug at his heart.

“Sebastian Smythe and I’ll ask again, my house or yours?”


End file.
